Das Versprechen
by Sam.86
Summary: PaceyJoey! Ein Kindheitserlebnis und was sich dadurch veränderte! [FERTIG]


„Pacey, du wirst mich nicht damit bewerfen. Du hast nichts in deiner Hand – du willst mich nur ärgern!"sagte die sechs jährige Joey Potter zu Junge, der vor ihr stand, und so tat, als ob er ihr etwas anwerfen wollte. Sie sass mit gekreuzten Beinen auf dem Grass und wartet auf ihre Mutter, die Joey und Pacey abholen wollte, damit sie mit Dawson im Rialto einen Film schauen konnten. „Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein?"fragte Pacey, er legte seine Hände über ihren Kopf und tat, als ob er ihr etwas über den Kopf leeren wollte. „Weil du dich nie getrauen würdest mir etwas über meinen Kopf zu leeren"antwortete sie ihm und hob gleichzeitig ihre Hand, damit sie Pacey sehen konnte. Der Junge gab auf und setzte sich nun ebenfalls. „Weißt du was wir schauen werden?", „Woher? Das ist Dawsons Aufgabe, er liest einen Film aus und wir erfahren es erst an der Kasse, wo wir unsere Tickets kaufen.". Eine Weile sassen sie still da, als eine Spinne auf Joey zu kroch. „Oh, Pacey..."sagte sie, während sie aufstand. „Hm?"Er schaute Joey an, die zu ihm kam und ihre Hand öffnete, und die Spinne auf Paceys Kopf fallen lies. Pacey schrie auf und stand schnell auf. Joey lag vor lachen auf dem Boden. „Du lachst gerne, nicht?"fragte Pacey und warf sich auch auf den Boden, wo er Joey zu kitzeln begann. Joey stand auf und rannte davon, Pacey ihr nach, er holte sie ein und sie stürzten nun gemeinsam zu Boden. Sie lachten beide laut. „Jo, geht woanders spielen, ok? Matt und ich unterhalten uns."Sagte die 15 jährige Bessie Potter zu ihrer kleinen Schwester. Joey schaute Pacey an, als sie aufstanden, begannen sie zu lachen, sie wussten beide, dass sich Bessie und der Junge nicht unterhielten. Bessie schaute ihnen böse nach. „Warte nur, bis du so alt bist, wie ich jetzt, Josephine Potter, ich werde alle Kinder der Stadt zu dir schicken, wenn du persönliche Gespräche mit deinen Freunden führst!". Pacey folgte Joey ums Haus, wo gerade ein Wagen einfuhr, doch sie sahen den Wagen gar nicht, da sie bereits wieder in eine heftige Prügelei verwickelt waren. Sie rollten lachend hinter einen Busch. Mrs. Potter musste lachen, als sie sah, wie sich die Zwei prügelten. Mrs. Potter stieg aus und bückte sich über den Strauch. „Hallo Mama!", „Hallo Prinzessin, hallo Pacey. Wie war euer Tag? Seid ihr zum gehen bereit?", „Heute war langweilig, Paceys Vater hat ihn vor 20 Minuten gebracht, seid dann sind wir zum gehen bereit."Sagte Joey auf ihrem Weg zum Wagen. „Was ist mit dir Pacey? Hattest du einen schönen Tag?", „Er war ganz ok. Meine ganze Familie war weg, ausser meiner älteren Schwester, aber sie war den ganzen Tag in ihrem Zimmer mit ihrem Freund, also konnte ich tun, was ich wollte.", „Das klingt lustig!"sagte Mrs. Potter als sie in den Wagen einstieg, insgeheim wunderte sie sich aber, wie es lustiger sein konnte den Tag alleine, als mit seiner Familie zu verbringen. Pacey erzählte Joey und ihrer Mutter, was er den ganzen Tag gemacht hatte, während sie zu Dawson fuhren. Als sie ankamen, schickte Mrs. Potter Joey um Dawson zu holen. „Pacey? Wie wäre es, wenn ich dich während des Sommers, jeden Morgen vor der Arbeit holen würde und dich abends nach hause bringen würde, so könntest du den Tag durch mit Joey spielen?", „Ist das ihr ernst, Mrs. Potter? – Es würde sie nicht stören?", „Überhaupt nicht, Pacey. Vielleicht schaffst du es Joey dazu zu bringen, dass sie mir einmal nicht sagt, wie langweilig ihr Tag gewesen sei."Pacey nickte, als Joey die Türe öffnete. „Mrs. Leery sagte, dass Dawson nicht mitkommen könne – er hätte die Sommergrippe. Er würde nicht raus können, oder Besucher empfangen, während mindestens einer Woche.", „Nun gut, ich bin sicher, ihr werdet auch alleine euren Spass haben." Meinte Mrs. Potter als sie zum Rialto fuhr. Als sie beim Rialto ankamen, waren sie Joey und Pacey nach einer heftigen Diskussion einig, was sie sehen wollten. Mrs. Potter ging schnell die Tickets kaufen. „Hier bitte Joey, Pacey. Gut. Nun, hier habt ihr 5 Dollar, ruft mich an, wenn der Film vorbei ist. Ok?", „Mama, wir wissen, wie es ab jetzt verläuft. Wie die letzten fünf Donnerstage auch. Wir wissen, wies geplant ist."Mrs. Potter verabschiedete sich von den Beiden. „Viel Spass bei eurem Film! Bis später!", „Auf wieder sehen Mrs. Potter!", „Bis bald Mama! – Übrigens, Bessie ist mit einem Jungen auf der Rückseite des Hauses am knutschen"  
  
„Pacey! Würdest du aufhören mich zu stossen!"stiess Joey wütend in Richtung Pacey aus, der neben ihr sass, damit er sie stossen konnte. Pacey hörte für etwa zehn Minuten auf, um den Film zu schauen, doch dann begann er sie mit Popcorn zu bewerfen. Da drehte sich Joey zu ihm um und leerte ihm ihr gesamtes Popcorn über seinen Kopf. Pacey sass schockiert in seinem Sessel, er konnte das überhaupt nicht erklären. Als er sich erholt hatte, nahm er eine Hand voll Popcorn und liess es Joey den Rücken runter. Dies hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gelenkt, sie drehte sich um, während sie ihr T-Shirt ausschüttelte. „Was zum Teufel war das!", Pacey grinste „Hey, du warst es, die mir ihr Popcorn über den Kopf geleert hatte!", „Nur weil du mich mit deinem beworfen hast.", „Sssshhhhhhh!"wisperte ein Junge hinter ihnen. „Kinder"sagte er zu dem Mädchen, welches ihn offensichtlich begleitete. Pacey schaute Joey an und Joey schaute Pacey an, sie nahmen beide eine Hand voll Popcorn aus Paceys Tüte und warfen sie dem Jungen an. Der Junge stand auf und schaute sie böse an, da nahm Joey Paceys Hand und die Beiden liefen aus dem Saal. Sie hielten erst an als sie aus dem Kino waren. Nachdem sie aufgehört hatten zu lachen, schlug Pacey vor Joeys Mutter anzurufen. „Sie wird wissen wollen, was geschehen ist, wir sind erst eine halbe Stunde hier!"erklärte Joey, die sich davor fürchtete ihrer Mutter zu erklären, dass sie gerade Popcorn einem Fremden angeworfen hatte. „Also, was wollen wir dann tun? Und bevor du auf die Idee kommst, ich werde nicht mehr dort hinein gehen, dieser Junge sah wirklich aus, als ob uns umbringen wollte!", „Keine Sorge, ich bin deiner Meinung! Ich würde nicht zurückgehen, selbst wenn du mich dafür bezahlen würdest!". „Was wollen wir dann tun?", „Wie viele Dollar hast du? Wir könnten Telefonstreiche betreiben.", „Ich habe 5 Dollar, du?", „Ich habe noch vier, aber wir müssen einem behalten um meine Mutter später anzurufen", „Also können wir acht Anrufe machen! – I weiss, lass uns Dawson anrufen!", „Das geht nicht, seine Mutter würde abnehmen und sich erkundigen, wer was von Dawson will! Ausserdem, wird er wahrscheinlich nicht ans Telefon kommen, da er ja Krank ist.". „Ok, wie wäre es bei mir zuhause anzurufen, meine Eltern sind heute ausgegangne, also sind nur meine Schwester und Dougie zuhause!", „Sie erkennen deine Stimme!", „Aber nicht deine!", Joey grinste und schob Pacey in die Telefonkabine. „Was ist deine Nummer?". Pacey gab sie für Joey ein. „Hallo?"hob Doug nach ein paar Klingelzeichen ab. „Hallo"sagte Joey in einer tiefen Stimme, Pacey drückte sich die Hand vor das Gesicht. „Kann ich ihnen helfen?", „Ja, ich muss mit Sheriff Witter sprechen. Ist das möglich?", „Nein, er ist im Moment nicht hier. Kann ich ihm etwas ausrichten?", „Ja, sag ihn, dass ich ihn in ein kleinen Restaurant sehen ging, sein Auto war falsch geparkt."Pacey sank auf dem Boden nieder und hatte grosse Mühe sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. „Oh, ok. Wo ist dies genau?", „I. P. Freely", „I.P. Freely?", „Weißt du, du solltest wirklich nicht!"sagte Joey in ihrer tiefen Stimme bevor sie den Hörer auf die Gabel knallte. „Ich bin dran!"sagte Pacey nachdem sie aufgehört hatten zu lachen. So ging es weiter bis sie nur noch ihren letzten Dollar hatten. Dann gingen sie etwas spazieren und schliesslich riefen sie Joeys Mutter an, damit sie die Zwei abholen kam. Joey begleitet Pacey bis zur Türe um zu sehen, ob sie mit der Idee von Mrs. Potter einverstanden waren. Die Witters waren gerade von ihrem Nachtessen nachhause gekommen. Sie waren mit der Idee einverstanden und öffneten die Türe. Joey lief zum Auto, als sie Dougs Stimme hörte etwas von einem verrückten Telefonanruf zu berichten, musste sie Pacey anschauen und die Zwei lächelten sich an. Joey stieg zu ihrer Mutter ins Auto. Der Sommer ging weiter, und Joey und Pacey hatten schöne Wochen zusammen, sie schwammen im Creek, schauten Videos und langweilten Bessie. Zu beginn waren es immer Dawson, Pacey und Joey, die drei Musketiere, aber jetzt, Pacey und Joey hatten alleine ihren Spass und Dawson war alleine zu hause. Über den Sommer bekamen Pacey und Joey die besten Freunde und sie begannen Dawson zu vergessen. „Versprich du mir etwas, Pace?"fragte Joey am Nachmittag nachdem sie ET auf Video geschaut hatten. „Was?", „Das egal, was in der Zukunft geschehen wird, egal ob wir nicht mehr miteinander sprechen werden, oder wir einander wirklich verletzten. Egal was geschehen wird, dass wir zurück schauen und uns daran Erinnern, dass wir mal die besten Freunde waren?", „Ich verspreche es. Aber ich müsste es eigentlich nicht! Weil wir für immer die besten Freunde sein werden! ... Versprichst du es auch?", „Ich verspreche es, Pace". Aber ihr versprechen brachen sie bereits eine Woche später, als Bessie sie ins Kino mitnahm...  
  
„So ihr Zwei, denkt daran, dass ich euch nicht mehr sehen will, bis der Film zu Ende ist!"sagte sie zu den Beiden, bevor sie zu einem Jungen, der sie vorher geküsst hatte ging. „Ich weiss nicht wieso Bessie mit Jungs ins Kino geht, sie schauen den Film sowieso nicht!"flüsterte Joey zu Pacey. Pacey nickte und die Zwei holten Popcorn. „Igit! Ich hatte gerade einen fürchterlichen Gedanken!"sagte Pacey, als sie sich so weit weg von Bessie wie möglich setzten. „Was?", „Schule, morgen! – MORGEN, kannst du das glauben? Der Sommer ist vorbei!"sagte Pacey angeekelt. „Pace, der Junge läuft direkt auf uns zu, er schaut uns so böse an... Ist das nicht der Junge, den wir mit Popcorn beworfen haben?", der Knabe schaute sie noch wütender an. „Rennen oder alles ausbaden?". Joey schaute zu Pacey, dann zum Jungen, dann wieder zu Pacey. „Rennen!". Sie rannten, wie von der Tarantel gestochen davon. Sie setzten sich auf die Bank vor dem Kino, wo sie mit Bessie verabredet hatten, sich nach dem Film zu treffen. „Also, wir haben etwa eine Stunde, welche wir totschlagen müssen. Was willst du tun?"fragte Joey. „Hast du Geld?"fragte Pacey, der in seinen Taschen wühlte. „Nein, du?"sagte Joey kopfschüttelnd, auch er musste seinen Kopf schütteln, „Nada, Dougie bekommt also keine Anrufe heute!"sagte er traurig. „Igit, ist das ekelhaft!"sagte Joey, die auf das küssende Paar hinter ihnen schaute. „Wieso tun sie das?"fragte Pacey sie, nachdem er seinen Kopf gedreht hatte. „Sie müssen es mögen, richtig? –Sie würden es sonst kaum tun."„Ich frage mich, wie es sich wohl anfühlt", Joey nickte mit dem Kopf „Ich mich auch. Bessie tut es die ganze Zeit, also kann es nicht so schlimm sein.", „Hey, willst du es probieren?", „Ist das dein Ernst?", „...Nur um zusehen, wie es ist, denk!", „Na gut!". Langsam und vorsichtig bewegten sie sich aufeinander zu. Keiner wusste, wie sie sich verhalten sollte, also gab es ein paar unsichere Momente bis sie ihre Köpfe in der richtigen Position hatten. Es war ein schnell, feuchter Kuss. Aber, dass bedeutet nicht, das sie es nicht genossen hätten, sie beiden taten es. Es war weniger der Kuss an sich, als das Gefühl, welches bei der Berührung ihrer Lippen entstand. Als sie sich trennten, wollte dies natürlich keiner zugeben, also schnitten beide eine Grimasse. „Keine Chance, Jo. Aber, das war... das war...", „Es war ugh! Keine Chance auch für dich!"beendete Joey für ihn den Satz. „Ich bin sicher, wir werden es mögen, wenn wir älter sind! Ich meine, ich mochte früher auch keine Erdbeeren, und jetzt mag ich sie! –Ich meine, Geschmäcker ändern sich!"Joey nickte, aber sie konnte das Gefühl von vorher nicht vergessen, vielleicht waren sie zu jung für das im Moment, aber, sie wollte es in ein paar Jahren noch mal mit ihm versuchen, vor allem weil sie dieses Gefühl, welches sie vorhin mit Pacey erlebt hatte, mit keinem Anderen wieder erleben würde. „Pacey, versprich mit, dass wenn wir älter sind, wir es noch einmal versuchen?!", Pacey nickte „Ich verspreche es, dass wenn wir älter sind, ich dich küsse.", Joey lächelte „Und ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich zurück küssen werde, wenn wir älter sind."  
  
Am nächsten Tag in der Schule, vergassen sie ihre Versprechen, welche sie während des Sommer gemacht hatten. Denn keiner von Beiden, wollte, dass Dawson etwas von ihnen bemerkte, deshalb kümmerten sie sich intensiver um ihn, als je zuvor und begannen sich fertig zu machen. Die drei Musketiere waren verloren... 


End file.
